Leafpool and Crowfeather's lost love
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: View the loss of the love between Crowfeather and Leafpool from there perspective. Created for the Padding Away From Love challenge in the Lightclan forum.


**Hey, Sayori here! This is my first ever story so please no hate, but some tips and pointers would be greatly appreciated. Now lets move on to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats or any of the characters in this story**

~Leafpool's P.O.V~

'I wonder if I should stop meeting with Crowfeather...' I thought, 'Well I need to, but...'

"Leafpool!" I heard Firestar calling, "Sandstorm is ill will you take a look at her for me?"

"Um... sure... but where is she?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well she didn't want to come so... she is in the warriors den." Firestar stated simply.

"Alright, I will take a look at her in a little bit I... just need to finish sorting these herbs..." I said trying to sound perfesional. I retuned to my sorting and the thoughts came right back. 'If I suddenly stop going won't that anger Crowfeather? Will he find away to get me in trouble while perserving his own reputation? Or is that just assuming the worst? I guess I will try explaining it to him next time we meet... But does it really need explaining? Well I better go see what Sandstorm has come down with Firestar would be annoyed if I took to long to sort a tiny amount of herbs' With that I finished my conversation with myself and I headed to the warriors den to look for Sandstorm.

~Crowfeather's P.O.V~

"...And so we deafeted the badger." I had nearly fallen asleep during the long story Nightcloud was giving. I was so excited for getting to see Leafpool again I was really wanting more than just the same old same old storys by Nightcloud. I wanted to know how the kits were and how the apprintices were coming along. I wanted to know how her sister was and any exciting attention grabbing news. What I got however was not what I wanted or expected...

~later that night...~

"Crowfeather... I need to tell you something..." Leafpool said slowly tension growing in her eyes. This made me nervous I wasn't really sure what she was going to say, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"I... I don't think we can keep meeting like this..." Leafpool started.

"But what do you mean? Don't you always look forward to our meetups to?" I burst in although I knew it wasn't the reason.

"Of course! I wasn't saying I don't like our meetups, but it isn't right we are breaking the warrior code... I don't want to do that... So this needs to end... I'm sorry but... goodbye..." I watched as she turned and padded away and after she made one final look the sadness clear in her eyes she disappeared into the shadows of the forest. I was taken aback I expected to hear all the good news, but instead I recieved the last news I would ever hear from her and it was bad news... The news that we would never have another meetup ever again. I slowly turned and headed back to the camp my head drooping, and thoughts of all the good times we had enjoyed together rushing through my head.

~A few years later~

I was shocked as Hollyleaf one of the newer warriors of Thunderclan finished her announcement. It was in the middle of a gathering and Hollyleaf had decided to announce who her supposed true father and mother were. What shocked me most though was not that she had the courage to say it in front of all these cats or that the leaders had let her speak at all but because of who she said they were... Me and Leafpool!

"What?!" I exclaimed. "My only mate is Nightcloud I am a completely loyal member of Windclan! My son is Breezepaw and I have no relation to you and your two brothers!"

"It is true Crowfeather..." I watched as Leafpool stepted forward and announced the truth to ever cat there that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were his and her kits. Ever since that day I have never been able to love Leafpool the same way and I was never able to look upon my three kits with love in any circumstance. However since then on I have also never been able to reprove my loyalty to my clan and although Leafpool evetually found her place again I could never find my place until the day I became an elder. My full out love for Leafpool has not returned and I can guarantee you it never will and I will continue to share this tale until the story I hold becomes known for generations to come.

 **This story was created for the Padding Away From Love challenge in the Lightclan forum. The ending of the Leafpool and Crowfeather relationship was really upsetting for me when I first read the books because I am a huge fan of that ship but here I am writing my first ever story on that very thing... But anyways...**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Sayori out!**


End file.
